left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Metro International Airport
Metro International Airport is a 2-story (6.6 m) airport located in the city of Newburg. The address of this airport is 1000 Airport Way (as seen on the CEDA posters in Blood Harvest). It is the main objective of the Survivors in the Dead Air campaign in Left 4 Dead. History Before the Infection, the airport was one of the many ways out of Newburg. Though the airport is relatively small and can only handle a hand full of airplanes and flights, it helps provide access to the outside world and allows for Newburg businesses to thrive and expand. There are 2 major airline companies that operate at Metro International Airport: Vector Airlines and Pangea Air. Main Terminal Building Floor Directory: *Ground Floor **Ground Transportation **Baggage Claim **Information Booth **Ticketing **Currency Exchange **Arrivals Area **TSA Security Checkpoint **Duty Free Shopping **Burger Tank **Restrooms *Second Floor **Skybridge **Sandleford Conference Center **Baggage Processing **Terminal Gate B **Restrooms **Bar/Restaurant **Coat Check **Smoking Area Current Status Metro International Airport is a bomb-shattered ruin overrun with Infected. Although its core infrastructure is destroyed, its main runway system remains intact and can still accept flights from STOL aircraft such as the C-130 Hercules. As the Infection started to spread throughout the Newburg city region, Metro International Airport was designated a key point by CEDA as both an evacuation center and as a supply hub for infection control resources. Within a short space of time however all of these plans were overtaken by events and the sheer scale of the infection crisis. CEDA was forced to place the airport under quarantine and re-designate it as a supply center only, but this format was quickly swept away when quarantine measures failed and the facility became overrun with Infected from the ground, whilst, from the skies above, infected commercial aircrafts desperately diverted to Metro International in the futile hope of making safe landings and finding sanctuary. As events picked up pace, CEDA was relieved of its responsibilities, and authority was passed to the military, who decided that Metro International served no further useful purpose, and that, in default of any better plan, it should be bombed to destruction in the hope of killing off multiple Infected, and limiting the spread of disease. The military's obsession with "using a bigger hammer" and resorting to aerial bombing is first encountered at Metro International but reaches its full flowering in Left 4 Dead 2 (refer The Parish campaign). This a classic example of the "Scorched Earth" policy and is symbolic of authority that has no better strategy other than to deny invaders key resources and demonstrate that it is "doing something" whilst buying time until something more effective is formulated. Note that for public relations purposes, the military could claim that bombing Metro International was a way to prevent individuals who may be infected or carriers from attempting to escape by commandeering aircraft and thus enhancing the risk of spreading the infection. In this regard, it is possible that the Survivors' C-130 was lost because it was picked up on radar as having departed from Metro International and subsequently intercepted and shot down by the military. If true, this lends further credence to The Survivor's increasingly jaundiced view of the military authorities. Gallery Metro_Intn_Ad.jpg|Ad for Metro International Airport, note that the word "vacation" is misspelled as "vaction" Vector_Airlines_Logo.jpg|Logo for Vector Airlines; one of 4 airlines operating at Metro International Airport Pangea Air.jpg|Pangea Air logo, another airline that operates at Metro International Airport Pangea Air ad.jpg|Ad for Pangea Air which states "Escape" Airport sign.jpg|Notice from the Metro International Airport TSA stating security procedures at the checkpoint Airport flight sign.jpg|Flight board which shows all flights being permanently delayed known as a Dead Air since no one was allowed to fly Airport warning sign 3.jpg|TSA working alongside with CEDA stating precautions before boarding planes due to the Green Flu outbreak Airport Warning sign 1.jpg|Another notice from the TSA stating to watch for potential Infected personnel and report any cases to security Aiport warning sign 2.jpg|CEDA pushing the usage of face masks at Metro International Airport to help prevent the spread of infection CEDA_Metro_Notice_2.jpg|CEDA placing Metro International Airport under quarantine CEDA_Metro_Notice.jpg|Seen in Blood Harvest, CEDA initially set up an evacuation center at the airport; however, it was later placed under quarantine L4d airport03 garage0036.png|The entrance to the airport as seen by the Survivors L4d da finale.jpg|The runway filled with massive amounts of wreckage and debris from airplanes and military bombings Planes are falling out of the Sky.jpg|"The planes are falling out of the sky" graffiti on The Greenhouse Airport Warning Sign 4.jpg|Another TSA advisory saying ticketing agents will provide the face masks. Notes *A jet is seen trying to land and finally crashing on the runway at the start of The Runway Finale. A likely explanation is that several of the jet's passengers had become Infected and started attacking the pilots, making them lose control during the struggle and crash. **There are no bodies from the destroyed plane since they were all most likely vaporized in the blast. ** The plane that crashes in the Runway Finale is unlike any other plane in the airport and perhaps belongs to another airline seeking to divert to Metro International. ** The plane crash will not attract any Hordes. ** Noclipping into the area of the plane's path as it wrecks will not hurt. This applies with the van that is seen earlier in the campaign. * There is another Burger Tank located inside the terminal building. * Inside the safe room at the beginning of Runway Finale, there are many posters on the wall which inform passengers to wear masks when aboard their flights. These posters also ask anyone who has handled livestock to talk to a member of airport staff immediately. ** These may be advice/instructions from CEDA as they are seen pushing the usage of face masks as the severity of the outbreak grows. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 port of the Dead Air campaign, Survivors are now forced to go through the metal detectors, as the area has been completely fenced off, forcing them to activate the panic event. As well, the event is now a gauntlet event from the metal detector until the Survivors reach the safe room. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Dead Air Category:Finale Category:Locations